Inner Stone
by TiredBreach
Summary: [AU] Surviving in a new school without any friends can be really hard, especially for Hyuuga Hinata. But even shy girls like her can have a firm, stonelike interior. Absolute [SasuHina], [ShikaIno] little bit of each.
1. Meet Hyuuga Hinata

**Authors note: Oh hohoho! This is a fanfic revolving around a modern time with little miss Hinata as the main character. This might turn out to be a SasuHina fic, but there might be a little of each in there. Probably ShikaIno too. This is rated T for language and possible later violence.**

**WILL DEVELOP INTO MANY CHAPTERS. This is my big projecto-mundo.**

**LOLZ.**

**I'll be posting little tidbits up here and so on about the story so you don't bore yourselves out of mind reading this author's notes.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the precious one called Naruto. -cries-  
**

* * *

It wasn't like she _hated_ her new school; it just didn't have that something about it that made her eager to show up each day. No bright and colorful walls, no teachers happily waving to each student as they left for the next class, not even a welcome for her- a new student.

Meet Hyuuga Hinata, a teenaged brainiac that has been to over six different schools in all her sixteen years of life. And to top it off she was the heir to the Hyuuga mansion, which didn't exactly make things easier for her, so the shy student preferred to keep that detail to herself. Hinata was indeed a shy, and not very expressive female in fact, she often found herself wishing to curl up into a corner and disappear to avoid any possible situation that might cause embarrassment.

Her cobalt blue hair barely grazed her shoulders as she sat in her first period class with her head in her hands. The school was all right, normal core classes, average teaching methods, nothing out of the ordinary. But out of the ordinary was what Hinata liked best. She loved the way her old teachers would mix in fun activities with the lessons, making learning so much more entertaining. Hinata and her friends would laugh and clap as the teacher would demonstrate levels of gravity by juggling unusual items that the students picked out from among his desk. Laughing… something that the teenager had yet to see at her new school, Kona High.

Hinata's thoughts came immediately to a stop as she heard her name being yelled several times over and over.

"Miss Hyuuga!" A young male called out, his mousy brown hair tied up into a ponytail. His nose wrinkled as he slammed his fist onto her desk. Hinata jerked awake, her eyes wide as the male glared at her.

"Miss Hyuuga," The man said again, folding his arms. The class was silent except for a few snickers coming for the back.

"G-Gomen, Iruka-sensei." Hinata stammered, biting her lip. It wasn't like her to drift off to dreamland but she had many things on her mind.

The man sighed, "Just answer the question." He said, pointing to the chalkboard, which was swimming with calculations and numbers that were all-too-familiar to the Hyuuga heir.

Hinata stood, clearing her throat as her eyes scanned the board.

"N-Nine."

"Speak up Hinata."

"Nine!"

The man nodded, "Very good. But please do try to have the answer ready."

Hinata's face flushed two shades of pink as she nodded solemnly as sat back down. A few people in the back snickered once more, as Hinata's head lowered. She missed her old school terribly.

* * *

Gym.

Hinata's least favorite class.

The uniforms were too revealing in her opinion, not to mention the all-too enthusiastic gym coach, Ms. Anko. She talked too loudly and often threw her hands in the air in attempt to help students as well as staff, understand what she's saying. She'd also yell insults at the lagging teens and tell them to 'Hurry their little asses' up.

Now don't jump to conclusions, Hinata was a very fit and physically strong girl, but it's the factor of extreme mental Inferiority complex issues. And because of that, no one really knew about her talent as an athlete.

A few perks of gym were that Hinata herself was never yelled at. Er, at least not singly. Maybe in groups when Anko would randomly yell just to hear her own voice. Anyway, Hinata also found pleasure in watching a few of the non-perverted boys goof off on the opposite side of the gym. There were five of them:

Uzumaki Naruto

Inuzuka Kiba

Sabaku Gaara

Nara Shikamaru

And Uchiha Sasuke.

Hinata was well aware of their names, for Anko constantly shouted at them to stop goofing around, but it was rare that they listened.

From what she could tell, Hinata figured Naruto was the friendliest and the most silly of them all. She found him rather cute, almost like a pet puppy or fox-y kind of way. A few times he waved at her in the hall just to be nice to the newest recruit to Kona High.

Kiba also seemed friendly, but he looked like the most rowdy and energetic type. Hinata often saw him sneak up on one of the others to try to start a play-fight but ended up on the floor pinned-down in a rather uncomfortable looking way.

Gaara was quiet, but he occasionally jumped into the fray usually ending up K.O'ing whichever unfortunate soul he was battling against. Hinata like his calm nature, but was a little shocked from his un-kept hair and large dark circles under his eyes. Not to mention the tattoo above his left eye that read 'love' in kanji.

Shikamaru wasn't rowdy like the others; in fact he was down right lazy. As far as Hinata could tell, he was the one being yelled at the most for not hustling. However she caught him often talking _back_ to Anko and called her a 'trouble-some woman'. He was often sent to the office for this. But overall, Hinata didn't mind him. Apparently neither did his girlfriend, Yamanaka Ino (we'll get into her later).

And then their was Sasuke. The high school hunk in just about every girl's opinion. Shivers were sent down the little Hyuuga's spine every time his dark abyss eyes cast their gaze over to her. And he was gorgeous, oh yes, but Hinata wasn't one to _dare_ point that out. His facial features were so prominent and stood out of the crowd like nothing ever before. His intense stares nearly melted the Hyuuga's kneecaps to the point that she had to hang her head low whenever she walked by him. But aside from these things, Hinata didn't find him any more interesting than any of the other boys. And even if she did **like** him, compared to the giant mass of teenaged girls that followed him around, she wouldn't stand a chance.

Moving on.

While Hinata ran ahead of the group of females slagging behind, she received compliments from the coach.

"Great job, Hinake!"

The glass-eyed girl looked around wondering of Anko was speaking to anyone else, but no.

Coach Anko was talking to her. Only she got her _name _wrong.

"Ano… Anko-sensei… M-My name is…"

"EVERYONE NEEDS TO ACT LIKE MISS HINAKE OVER HERE!" Anko yelled louder, completely ignoring the attempted correction from 'Hinake'.

A few females' shot pissed glared towards Hinata's way, their eyes piercing the tiny girl's flesh like a dozen arrows… like it was _her_ fault for their lack of speed. The thought angered the Hyuuga but her polite and shy nature forbade her from talking back.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Kanji, a form of Japanese writing. Many Japanese students go to special schools to learn how to write better kanji as well as English. Apparently, Hinata is good with her studies.**

**This is the first chapter. 8D Comments/Reviews/Etc. are loved. If I made an error, please contact me. (a.k.a NOT spelling or grammatical please. I'm not going to edit this over little things like that.)**

**UPDATES COMING SOON.**


	2. Weights Are Deadly Objects

**Authors note: Oh hohoho! This is a fanfic revolving around a modern time with little miss Hinata as the main character. This might turn out to be a SasuHina fic, but there might be a little of each in there. Probably ShikaIno too. This is rated T for language and possible later violence.**

**WILL DEVELOP INTO MANY CHAPTERS. This is my big projecto-mundo.**

**XD**

**I guess I'll need to make each chapter a little bit longer. Maybe four pages worth on MS Word? I'll have to see.**

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto, Oh Naruto, I don't own you ya know?**

* * *

_RRRIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG_

Classes piled out into the once bare hallways, voices rising, and space slowly disappearing to the point that poor Hinata had to elbow her way through.

A million apologies later, she managed to reach her locker in one piece, quickly stuffing her books away in her book bag before walking towards the carpool lane.

Which happened to be right past the gym where Hinata had to walk through to get there.

Not that she minded really, in fact the heiress rather enjoyed passing by the noisy building. She got to see the same group of boys that were goofing during gym class, train. Coincidently, all five of them happened to be on Kona High's Martial Arts team.

Hinata walked into the gym, passing by around the sidelines as the group sparred in the center. More like play sparring, but sparring nonetheless.

Kiba was in mid headlock by Gaara when Naruto threw _a weight_ directly at the red head's face. Hinata was mortified that he would throw something so heavy (about 10 lbs), much less aimed at his friend's _head_ and not worry. Gaara dodged it at the expense of releasing Kiba, which lead to the two boys going back at it only with Naruto joining in the fray.

* * *

Shikamaru and Sasuke watched lazily before they turned their attention to a certain cobalt-blue haired girl who was giggling over at the other end of the gym.

Apparently she was watching the idiot threesome wrestle from a distance; a wise decision as to not get killed by accident.

Sasuke turned his head back towards the fray but found that his eyes wouldn't budge. They remained rested on the tiny girl who was trying ever so hard to stifle her laughter.

'_Which, in a rather cute way, is failing miserably._' Sasuke thought smirking, soon after mentally slapping himself for thinking such a stupid thing.

"Oi, Sasuke."

The raven turned his head to look at Shikamaru who had a 'what is up with you?' expression.

"You seem pretty interested in that girl." The lazy boy teased.

"What are you talking about?"

"That new girl, Hyuuga Hinake was it? You've been staring at her for quite some time."

"Hn. Whatever."

Sasuke hated that look Shikamaru bore; like he knew what Sasuke was thinking and that he was teasing him about it. Sasuke hated that boy's guts but stuck beside him only because he knew Naruto, Kiba, and Gaara weren't any better.

He turned his attention to the battle between the other three and raised an eyebrow at the amusing sight of Gaara pinning down both Kiba _and_ Naruto. The red head bore a rather smug expression in the 'better than you' sort of way. Meanwhile, Naruto was whining and whimpering that Gaara's elbow was digging into his back while Kiba was firing off hundreds of cuss words a minute directed towards the dominating teenager.

At this point, Naruto gave up whining and grabbed a nearby weight but his hand was slapped away by Gaara. Sasuke sighed,

'_Morons.'_ He thought before hearing the sound of giggles coming from the same girl he 'glanced' at earlier. Her face was red as she tried to contain her laughter, no sooner bursting into a fit of giggles that was enough to make Sasuke almost smile himself. Almost.

At that moment, Hinata caught the raven looking at her, which resulted in her immediately shutting up as a small blush crept upon her face. Her eyes cast downward out of embarrassment. He probably didn't like her laughing at his friends, but she understood. It was rude of her to laugh.

'_Oh my gosh! I forgot I have to meet Neji-nii-san in the parking lot!' _Hinata bit her lip before scurrying around the sidelines until she almost reached the door to the carpool lane…

"LOOK OUT!"

_CRASH._

Hinata stood with her hand stretched out, palm to the side. Her eyes were no longer shy, but brutally fierce as her stance was just as firm. A weight laid upon the floor, broken in two directly down the center.

Naruto, Gaara, and Kiba stood stiff looking like they'd just seen a ghost. Naruto had his arm outstretched, he being the one who threw the heavy object in the first place.

----

_After wriggling free form Gaara's grip he grabbed a weight to throw at his temporary foe. He threw it hard, not expecting it to hit Gaara, but at least diverging him long enough for Kiba to get free._

_Unfortunately, with Hinata being only a few years away, she was in the path of the heavy object._

_As it flew towards her, Naruto gasped and waved his arms. She was going to be hit!_

"_LOOK OUT!" He yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth in hope that the girl would hear him._

_Sasuke meanwhile was on his feet, ready to leap in when the girl… _

_Smashed the weight on her own._

_He saw it clearly, her body swept around, her once timid look changed to a more stern and daring expression as she raised her palm above her head. She brought her hand down with so much force that when the side of her hand collided with the weight; it split in two directly down the center._

_And Sasuke caught the whole thing._

_Her swift movements, her precision, her speed, strength, all of it._

_And for once the Uchiha was impressed._

_----_

"D-Did you just s-see th-that?" Naruto stuttered, pointing at the shy heiress.

Hinata immediately recoiled her hand, holding it as if she just smooshed a bug and it was all over her hand. She trembled for a few moments, her face immediately turning red as her eyes morphed back into the timid look she had before.

"G-Gomen!" She yelled, casting her gaze downwards as she turned and rushed out of the gym door into the parking lot.

Sasuke swore he saw tears.

"What was _that_?" Naruto said, closing Kiba's gaping mouth with his thumb.

Sasuke eyed the spiky-haired blonde before a pissed look crept onto his face.

"You're an idiot." He hissed codly before turning his heel and walking out the gym door to follow the girl.

Hinake was it?

* * *

**D;**

**I didn't like this chapter for some weird reason.**

**ASDFHDGJSKHG.**

**Sorry it's short; I'll try to expand the chapter to be longer. I just wanted to update and get the whole climax over with. I probably sound stupid right now.**

**D But whatever.**

**Hope you liked it.**

**You know the drill, questions, comments, and concerns appreciated.**

……

**Pffffttt.**


	3. Stupid Dobe!

**Authors note: Oh hohoho! This is a fanfic revolving around a modern time with little miss Hinata as the main character. This might turn out to be a SasuHina fic, but there might be a little of each in there. Probably ShikaIno too. This is rated T for language and possible later violence.**

**WILL DEVELOP INTO MANY CHAPTERS. This is my big projecto-mundo.**

**XD**

**I guess I'll need to make each chapter a little bit longer. Maybe four pages worth on MS Word? I'll have to see.**

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto, Oh Naruto, I don't own you ya know?  
**

* * *

Hinata rushed towards the parking lot where her cousin Neji was parked on the other side.

'_I blew it. Now that they know about… they'll find out about my—'_

A rather strong hand grabbed the heiress' arm before she made it to the curb. She whirled around, her eyes turning into the blood-lust glare she had moments ago.

But her eyes softened back to their normal look when she realized her pursier was just a boy from school. Wait… it was

"U-Uchiha-san?" Hinata asked, her face looked nervous as her inferiority complex rearing its ugly head.

Sasuke didn't say anything for a few moments; his eyes just scanned the girl's face. Despite her terrified expression, he found that she did indeed look _cute_. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but he found it more difficult than he had expected.

"You know me?" He said. _'Way to go, Uchiha, that was stupid… like something the dobe would say.'_

Hinata managed a faint nod, "Ano… everyone k-knows y-you, U-Uchiha-san."

Hinata's gaze drifted to her arm where Sasuke was gripping it still. At this gesture, the raven quickly released her and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, right." He said, his eyes coasting to the side giving his, 'no duh, idiot' expression. This made the small female even more nervous and possible hurt a little.

They stood in silence until Sasuke spoke up again, "Um… about what just happened…"

Hinata immediately lowered her head. _'He knows! Uchiha-san's going to wonder why I'm a freak, and how I broke the weight, and…'_

"…You need to pay the sport department for the damaged weight."

Hinata looked up at the Uchiha who looked rather uninterested. She mentally sighed as she nodded up at him. "O-Oh, okay."

The two stood in another period of silence, both students looking at their feet. This time Hinata spoke up;

"A-Ano… what y-you saw…"

"That was some martial arts. You must practice hard."

Hinata looked blankly at the boy for several minutes. So he didn't think anything was weird…?

"T-Thank you." She replied, bringing a small, but clearly visible smile to her lips.

Sasuke turned away, feeling his face get a little hot. The way she smiled so faintly…

'_Get a hold of yourself, Uchiha! She's just like the rest of them. Only shy.'_

"Uh, sorry about my friend. Naruto's… an idiot most of the time." He said, doing his best to sound nonchalant about the whole situation. Okay… so maybe this chick has a few _incredible_ moves up her sleeve, nothing get all worked up over, right?

"Oh, u-um, it's o-okay. Ano… h-how much did you s-say the weight c-cost?" Hinata asked, tapping her index fingers together.

"I didn't…" He began before taking a deep breath, "But I'll cover it for you."

Hinata's eyes widened, "A-Are you s-sure? I m-mean I c-can—"

"No. It's okay. I got it." Sasuke insisted, maybe a little too hard. Hinata nodded and looked back down at her feet, her face beginning to get a little redder.

They stood in one last awkward silence before Neji honked his car horn from the other side of the parking lot.

"Hinata-sama! We need to get going!"

'_Hinata? So it's not Hinake? And what's with this 'sama' business?'_ Sasuke thought, catching Hinata turn and give her elder sibling a nervous look.

They shy girl turned back to Sasuke as bowed, "I-it was n-nice t-t-to meet you, Uchiha-san." She stammered, turning to leave when the raven extended his hand out and grabbed her arm.

The heiress turned around, her eyes questioned his actions in the most innocent way Sasuke had ever seen.

"You owe me." Sasuke said, flashing his trademark smirk at the shy heiress.

Hinata nodded and blushed at least three shades deeper, "O-Of course." Before she walked off the sidewalk and over to her cousin's car.

Sasuke watched as they drove off before returning back to the gym where his idiots were waiting for him.

* * *

"So?" Naruto asked, rushing up to Sasuke first, sticking his face in the raven's face.

"Don't get so close, dobe." Sasuke frowned, elbowing the blonde away. Naruto folded his arms across his chest with a pout. "What'd she say?"

"What?" It was like he just forgot about what they all just saw…

"What. Did. She. Say?" Naruto said, repeating his words much more slowly. Sasuke swatted him in the head. "I just apologized _for you_, usuratonkachi." He snorted, walking away from his hyper friend. He took a seat next to Shikamaru who eyed him suspiciously.

"Don't tell me you told him." Sasuke hissed, feeling the anger boil up inside.

"Don't look at me like that. I didn't say anything. But judging by the way you got all touchy at Naruto before chasing after her, anyone could tell… you have the hots for the new girl."

Sasuke wanted to slap the lazy bastard across the face—he was way too smart for his own good.

"She's just another fan girl. There's nothing different about her than the others." Sasuke replied, holding back his urge to kick some serious butt.

"Whatever you say, Sasuke." Kiba taunted as he walked up to sit next to the other two boys. Naruto and Gaara were right behind him, soon hovering over the highly pissed off Uchiha.

"Back off." Sasuke hissed through gritted teeth, he was going to grab each of their scrawny necks and wring them out until blood dripped out of their—

"Hey Sasuke?" Naruto spoke, waving a hand in the boy's face. "What?" Sasuke replied, readying his fist.

"She's kinda cute. You shouldn't be afraid to ask her out." Naruto began, walking a few steps away before pivoting and turning around, sticking his backside out.

"But if you're not going to… I guess **I **will." He turned his head to completely face Sasuke, his right hand up in the air with his pinky out. (Pinky up meaning to be his girlfriend.)

Sasuke twitched, but refused to show any further emotion.

"Mhm… did you see her _figure? _Talk about a _body._" The blonde said, his hands forming and imaginary women's figure in the air, making sure the chest region was _large_.

Sasuke clenched his fists and bit down hard to keep from strangling the boy.

Kiba gasped, seeing Sasuke tremble with rage, "Naruto, I think you should stop—"

"Oh yeah… I can picture it already. She'd probably bring about some great—GAK!" Sasuke had the small blonde boy by the throat, but no matter how hard he squeezed, the same sly grin was plastered onto the fox boy's face.

Sasuke growled and dropped Naruto at his feet before turning around and walking out of the gym.

'_Stupid dobe. I'll prove him wrong.'_

After the Uchiha was out of earshot, Naruto grinned at the rest of the gang. "Heh… Who knew a little taunting would persuade him to ask the girl out?"

* * *

Hinata and Neji sat in an awkward silence through most of the car ride.

Neji occasionally opened his mouth to say something to his younger cousin, but immediately lost his train of thought right before actually saying anything.

After what seemed like ages, he finally spoke.

"Hinata-sama… who was that boy with you at the curb?"

Hinata lightly shrugged, "A c-classmate."

Neji pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers before sighing. "Did he hurt you? I saw him grab your arm."

"No… he j-just had t-to talk to m-me." She said, looking up at Neji's stern, yet concerned facial expression.

"About what?"

"I...uh..." Hinata began, her cheeks beginning to change to a shade of pink. His smirk played back in her mind, causing her blush to spread to her ears.

Neji let out a chuckle before turning his attention back to the road. "I see…" Cause Hinata's cheeks darkened even more at the smug look on her cousin's face.

The rest of the ride home was in silence, Hinata burying her head in her jacket while Neji bore an amused smirk.

He would never let her live it down.

* * *

**HEY PEOPLE!**

**I tried to make this chapter longer, but I ran out of ideas for what to write without leaving a cliffhanger.**

**Sorry it's a little late though… major writer's block plus I was trying to work on another fanfic at the same time… wink wink**

**I want to thank all my reviewers; your comments are all too encouraging!**

**Stay turned for the next chapter!**


	4. One Nasty Trip

**Authors note: Oh hohoho! This is a fanfic revolving around a modern time with little miss Hinata as the main character. THIS IS A SasuHina fic, but there might be a little of each in there. Probably ShikaIno too. This is rated T for language and possible later violence.**

**WILL DEVELOP INTO MANY CHAPTERS. This is my big projecto-mundo.**

**Okay.**

**This chapter might contain some flaming towards Haruno Sakura. Don't get me wrong, I like Sakura, but she is pesky about other girls being around Sasuke. She's not a mean character, it's just that you can't imagine her being happy about any other pairing besides SasuSaku. Which this fanfic is completely not. So yeah, I love Sakura, but she isn't perfect. x)**

**Read on!**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Naruto, I'd be one happy camper. Too bad I don't own him, or camp for that matter.  
**

* * *

The next day did not go well for the shy heiress.

"You! Blue-haired girl!" Hinata heard a shrill from the back of the class. The moment she turned she spotted a long pink-haired female storming down the row of desks, on her way to meet the terrified Hyuuga. Hinata just stared with a most shocked expression; this girl had a deadly aura clouding around her.

Hinata turned in a desperate attempt to flee to the other end of the large classroom, but it was too late. The loud girl cornered her against the nearest wall, various other girls crowded in a circle around them.

"What's your name?" The girl asked, her hands on her hips.

Hinata answered timidly, "H-H-Hyuug-ga H-H-inat-ta."

The girl scoffed as she shifted her weight to one foot and touched her chin with her hand, looking the poor Hinata up and down. "You're nothing special." She sneered and put her hand back on her hip. "You aren't that pretty or cute for that matter."

Hinata instantly felt she was in the center on attention, glares beating down upon her. This person just walked up to her out of the blue and insulted her for no reason, and it really hurt her. The shy heiress immediately began feeling inferior to everyone around her, especially the pink haired person standing before her.

"And you know what else?" The girl said, pointing her light-green painted finger in between Hinata's eyes, "You're— "

She was pushed aside by none other than the Uchiha whom she had spoken to yesterday after school. Sasuke bent down and offered a hand out to Hinata, his eyes telling her to take hold.

Obediently, Hinata took his firm hand and stood as the Uchiha helped her up. "Arigato..." She said faintly as he coolly nodded back to her in acknowledgement. "Don't mind Sakura." He said, walking Hinata back to her desk before going off and sitting in his own just as the teacher walked in the room.

'_Sakura…? That's the pink-haired girl's name?'_ Hinata thought, turning back to glance at the girl, who's mouth was wide open in astonishment. As her eyebrows drew in and eyes turned irate, the mass of girls surrounding her scrambled to their seats. Sakura sat down at her own desk as the teacher commanded them to flip open their textbooks. Hinata turned away and stuck her face in her own textbook, trying to avoid all the dangerous stares from other girls, probably them being Sakura's friends.

* * *

It was after her main classes that Hinata finally got some relaxation. She decided to take her food outside during lunch, to get away from the angry mob of females that had been following her around practically the whole day.

Sitting under a just recently blooming Sakura tree (how ironic), Hinata quietly ate her lunch.

"It's so peaceful here… once you get past the rampaging girls and the psychotic gym teacher." Hinata said to herself, giggling a bit. The school itself was a drag, but the grounds around it were amazing. Luscious green fields and beautiful blooming trees that bore tiny cheery blossoms that would fall onto the brick sidewalks. The humming of the wind bristling against the trees soon began to lull the shy heiress into a light sleep.

"Oi."

Hinata's eyes snapped open as she lifted her head up off the tree trunk. The voice belonged to none other than Uchiha Sasuke. He walked up to her and sat beside her, legs crossed and hands in lap.

"Is this where you always come to eat your lunch?" He asked, as Hinata shook her head, hiding behind the paper bag she brought her lunch in.

"Iie, I j-just wanted t-to…" _Get away from those crazy women you call 'fan-girls'._ "… s-sit outside today." Hinata responded, shrugging lightly. Sasuke frowned, "Is Sakura and her little gang bothering you that much?"

Hinata was silent, "Iie…" She said, but the Uchiha didn't buy it. Hinata had never been a good liar, and the fact that a very attractive and popular boy was staring at her didn't help in the matter.

After a few moments of silence, Hinata awkwardly stood up and put her leftover trash back in her bag. "G-Gomen, I s-should be going now." She said, turning to move away when Sasuke grabbed her hand.

"Wait." He said, standing up himself and grabbing onto Hinata's wrist, something he seemed to do a lot lately.

"Uchiha-san, I-I need to get t-to my next c-class…"

"Then let me take you there."

Hinata was silent, the faint blush on her cheeks slowly increased and spread up to her ears. "I-I don't think—"

"Please."

Hinata paused before nodding, "I have gym…"

"I know. I'm in your gym class." Sasuke responded, a lightly smirk playing upon his lips. Hinata's face turned twice as red as it was before, "I'm s-sorry, I-I didn't know…"

"Let's go, shall we?" He said, letting go of her wrist and holding out his arm. Hinata stared at it for several seconds. The Uchiha sighed in annoyance, "You don't want to be late, do you?" He asked, brining his face close her hers. "Unless… you _want_ us to be late." He suggestively raised an eyebrow.

Hinata's heart skipped a beat as she violently shook her head, averting her eyes away from the Uchiha. Even with her face away from view, Sasuke could easily spot her blush which had crept its way to her ears, thus turning them a dark red color.

'_Cute.' _Sasuke grinned almost madly to himself.

* * *

Hinata wanted to die right there.

She didn't speak to the raven the whole walk across campus to the gym; much less even lift her head to see where she was going. The Uchiha guided her silently towards their destination, she clinging onto his arm rather tightly with both of her skinny pale hands. While they walked, Hinata noticed how strong Sasuke was. His arm was very muscular, shaping perfectly in the way that her own slender arms could reach around and hold it close to her chest in hopes that he would steer her out of the way and safely to their next period. She didn't have the courage to look up herself anyway. That last eyebrow raise nearly stopped her heart.

She wasn't the only one flustered.

'_HOLY MOTHER—'_

Uchiha Sasuke, the polite and honorable heartthrob was on the verge of a nosebleed.

'_This girl… isn't normal!'_

Sasuke's head was turned to the side as he was trying not to loose control over the fact that the shy Hyuuga's breasts were pressing up against his arm.

'_How are those considered normal?! They're so…so…'_

"Large, round and soft, eh?"

Sasuke nearly choked; Naruto had cut it on the other side of Hinata. His eyes danced with pure amusement as the Uchiha threw him the most bloodthirsty stare he could create.

"What? O-Oh, h-hello N-Naruto-san." Hinata was apparently oblivious to the fox-boy's pinpoint over Sasuke's thoughts.

"Yes. _Hello_. Naruto-_san_." The Uchiha hissed. He felt his hand form a fist in his pocket, tight enough that his knuckled were turning white.

"Hey Sasuke-teme, hey Hinata-chan." Naruto grinned. "I hear were playing dodge ball today in gym. I hope we use those _large, round, and soft_ balls. They hurt a lot less when you're _hit_."

Sasuke let out what seemed to be a strangled gurgle.

"Do _you_ like dodge ball, Hinata-_chan_?" Naruto asked as he walked with the pair.

"U-Um… I've n-never d-done it b-before—"

"—You hear that Sasuke-teme? She's never _done_ it before."

Sasuke's eyes were full of malice and pure intent to kill as his expression clearly read, I'LL KILL YOU.

Yet still, Naruto remained in his cheery taunting state. "Oh look! I can see the gym from here. Race you, Hinata-chan!" Naruto grabbed the girl's arm, pulling forward. However with the shy heiress caught off guard, she lurched forward in a trip, hands releasing their grip on Sasuke's arm and flailing about wildly while letting out a screech. Sasuke, also caught off guard with deciding how he would murder Naruto, swore to high heavens when she wrapped her arms around her waist in desperate attempt to keep from falling.

So they stopped and stood, Hinata's arms around Sasuke's waist with her head resting on his lower back and eyes shut tight while Sasuke stood, feeling every curve, every detail of the girl's chest press firmly to his backside.

Naruto just cackled and ran away, leaving the two in their problem.

Hinata cracked an eye open. It was apparent that she didn't hit the ground; instead she felt her head on something soft and firm. Opening her eyes a little further she saw the shirt fabric of a boys school uniform.

"Uchiwa-san?" (A/N: Her voice is muffled. xD)

Sasuke didn't respond. Instead, he unlatched the girl's petite arms from around his waist and pushed her vertically straight and balanced on her own two feet. He kept his own face hidden from view.

"U-Uchiha-san?" Hinata repeated, her voice nervous.

Sasuke shook his head, back still turned to her.

"Uchiha—"

"—Tissue."

"What?"

"Tissue. I need a tissue."

It took a moment for it to register in her mind what the raven had just said to her.

"U-Uchiha-san are you a-alright? W-What's wrong?"

When she didn't hear a reply, the Hyuuga gently grabbed onto the Uchiha's shoulder and turned him around to get a clearer view. "Oh, Uchiha-san…!" She began, concern looming in her voice and tone, "Y-You h-have a n-nosebleed!"

And clear enough, she was right. Bright red blood dripped down the now tarnished pale skin of Uchiha Sasuke.

"Oh no, w-we need to g-get you to the n-nurse r-right away…"

"I'm fine." Sasuke replied at last, but Hinata didn't hear him.

"This is all my f-fault, I t-tripped and d-didn't think f-fast enough…"

"I said I'm fine."

She paused before shaking her head. "No, you're not! I've got to take you to the nurse right n-now, before it g-gets worse!" She said, but Sasuke shook his head.

"No, id'll clear ub soon." (A/N: He's… holding his nose. So It sounds funky. xD)

"Uchiha-san!" Hinata said almost furiously, but recoiled after realizing the somewhat rude tone. "I-I'm sorry, I-I'm just worried…." She frowned, her eyes getting watery.

Sasuke paused, his dark eyes tracing over her expression, "You're worried ober me?"

"W-Well, y-yes, why w-wouldn't I be? Y-You've got a n-nosebleed, and—"

"Fine."

"What?"

"Fine. Let's go to the nurse."

Hinata's frown instantly vanished as she took hold of the Uchiha's blood-free hand. Leading him this time, they rounded the corner and soon arrived at the nurses'.

'_You are a strange girl, Hyuuga Hinata.' _Sasuke thought as he was pulled along.

* * *

After about five minutes of waiting, Sasuke was admitted and checked over by the school nurse.

"He'll be fine, miss. You better head back to class. I'll write you a note." The woman told Hinata to anxiously sat in the small waiting room, which also served as a lobby. The walls were bare and painted a grungy yellow color, which reminded the Hyuuga heiress of vomit. There were only a few chairs; the whole building was very small overall, consisting of a lobby combined waiting room, and a back room where the beds were. It was easy to say it was a very boring building to be in.

"W-What about Uchiha-san?" Hinata asked, milky white eyes gazing curiously up at the nurse.

"He'll be along shortly. I'll just give him some tissues incase the bleeding starts up again. If you'll wait right here." The woman disappeared back through the door and appeared moments later with Sasuke beside her.

"Be more careful. Here are your excuse notes." She handed them to the shy Hyuuga who graciously took them and thanked the woman. Sasuke was already halfway out the door.

Hinata jogged up beside the raven. "Uchiha-san, I-I'm really sorry…"

"For what? You didn't do anything."

"W-Well I fell into y-you…"

"It wasn't your fault. Better me than you anyway, right?"

Hinata stopped walking for a moment. Sasuke stopped too. There was a long pause before the shy heiress looked up into the face of the Uchiha, a soft smile gracing her pink lips. Her cheeks were lightly tinted red as her milky white eyes locked onto the Uchiha's dark ones.

"Thank you."

Sasuke's heart stopped.

After a moment of silence he smiled back ever so slightly. "Yeah… you're welcome."

With that being the last word, the two rounded the corner and walked through the gym doors towards their next period.

* * *

**How was that? Longer right? I tried my best to end this chapter cutely. Sorry for the extra long wait, I've been having some MAJOR writers block. I ended up rewriting this chapter three times. UGH.**

**-dies-**

**Anyways, expect much humor in the next chapter. Did you guys like the tiny perverted bits in this one? XDD –cackles- I couldn't resist.**

**Review and be loved! 3 'Till next chapter!**


	5. Dodgeball Isn't For the Jealous Type

**Authors note: Oh hohoho! This is a fanfic revolving around a modern time with little miss Hinata as the main character. THIS IS A SasuHina fic, but there might be a little of each in there. Probably ShikaIno too. This is rated T for language and possible later violence.**

**WILL DEVELOP INTO MANY CHAPTERS. This is my big projecto-mundo.**

**Sorry if last chapter Sasuke seemed a little OOC. I, like I said before, am going through a major writers block and to practically drag myself over to the computer to type. xD;;**

**But I do want to give thanks to all my reviewers! I never thought I'd get THIS many! All of your encouraging words really helped motivate me! I can't thank you all enough!**

**THIS CHAPTER also contains some Sakura-flaming. I love her to death, but she is too easily seen as… a meany, to be kinder. xD;;**

**There is also some slight NaruHina. It adds to the drama, people!**

**Read on!**

**DISCLAIMER: LOLOLOLOLOL I TOTALEE OWN NARUTO.**

**-shot-**

**Not really. D;**

* * *

It was at that moment that both Hinata and Sasuke entered the gym they felt dozens of eyes fall on them. While Sasuke replied to the stares with his usual cool glare, Hinata didn't handle it nearly as well.

Lowering her head and letting her cobalt blue bangs drape over her face, she shuffled her way towards the locker room to dress out. Sasuke, like the gentleman he was, took the liberty of giving their notes to their gym teacher.

After changing out (in separate rooms, mind you), both Sasuke and Hinata were assigned to a dodgeball team. Hinata was on the red team, Sasuke on the blue.

Although disappointed by their split up, Sasuke took this time as an opportunity to take revenge against a certain giddy blonde student who just _happened_ to be on the opposing team…

Meanwhile, Hinata was too busy avoiding the many glares of the other females in the gym class, including a very steamy death-glare coming from non-other than blue team's very own Haruno Sakura.

* * *

_So I was right!_

Her light-green painted fingers gripped a cushioned dodgeball tightly.

_I saw the way he looked at her._

It seemed that fury was radiating off of her.

_I saw that blush on her face._

Several other females surrounding the pink-haired girl backed away slowly.

_Hyuuga Hinata… this means war!_

* * *

"On the count of three… two… one… GO!!!" Anko's voice shrilled as she waved her arms wildly.

Sasuke threw a newly retrieved dodgeball towards one of the opposing team's players. Striking him with pinpoint accuracy, the Uchiha smirked proudly as Coach Anko made the call.

"Nara, you're out!"

"How troublesome."

The boy slouched to the sidelines where he leaned lazily against the wall as to proclaim wordlessly that he was no longer in play.

"Way to go, Sasuke-kun!"

"Nice shot!"

"You're so cool!"

Cheers of utter endearment floated across the gym. All the girls on Sasuke's team, -even some that weren't- applauded his score.

Sasuke simply ignored them.

Glancing quickly over to Hinata, he noticed her delivering a congratulatory smile, but it was soon replaced with a determined frown. Grabbing a nearby ball, the small girl wound up her arm and threw it sharply towards a fellow on the Uchiha's team. Nabbing the boy in the hip, she let out a gasp of surprise, quickly following up after with a satisfactory grin.

Sasuke mentally chuckled.

_Is she… competitive?_

The cute look on the Hyuuga's face twisted the Uchiha's heart to no ends. His stomach seemed to be doing somersaults. Of course, the feeling ended when a certain blonde-haired boy was seen approaching the Hyuuga, flashing a grin.

"Nice one, Hinata!" He said, patted her roughly on the back. Smiling back, unaware of the glare radiating off of the raven on the other side of the gym, the Hyuuga heir began tapping her fingers together uncertainly, a sheepish grin plastered on her face accompanied by a light blush.

"_She's kinda cute."_

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, face going red with anger. The words of his blonde friend repeated themselves over and over in his mind.

"_Mhm… did you see her _figure_? Talk about a _body_."_

He picked up a nearby ball, clenching it tightly.

"_If you're not going to ask her out… I guess _**_I_**_ will."_

He brought his hand back, eyes ablaze.

In one swift movement, he launched the ball like a rocket, his face twisting into an insane smirk as he watched it propel towards Naruto's face rapidly.

Unfortunately, things didn't go as planned. Naruto ducked out of the way just in time for it to hit—

"**KYA!"**

"HINATA?!"

* * *

Cracking open her eyes, her vision slowly began to clear.

There were several people standing over her, including the Uchiha who looked rather flustered. His right hand was shoved deeply into his shorts' pocket as he sheepishly scratched his chin with the other. His gaze was shifted to the side in clear embarrassment.

After noticing Hinata open her eyes, his eyes immediately fell onto hers. The blush remained.

He opened his mouth to say something when Naruto, who was beside him, cut him off.

"Hinata-chan, are you okay?!" He asked, eyes full of sympathy.

The shy heiress blinked a few times as her vision finally adjusted; she was in the gym office from the look of it.

Sitting up, she felt a throbbing pain in her forehead. Touching her head softly, she winced as she felt a large bump.

"What… h-happened?"

"I—"

"—Sasuke-teme pegged you with a dodgeball." Naruto cut in again. Sasuke looked like he was going to strangle the poor fox boy. After a moment of silence he sighed, shoulders dropping, as he murmured something Hinata couldn't quite decipher.

"Ano, U-Uchiha-san, I can't h-hear y—"

"I'm sorry." He repeated, eyes once more drifting to the floor.

Hinata paused again; she could tell apologies weren't Sasuke's thing.

"It's… okay." She replied, giving the Uchiha a reassuring smile.

Sasuke half-smiled back.

Naruto let out a whoop and left the office but not before shooting Sasuke an eyebrow-raise.

The raven swore he heard Hinata let out a wistful sigh.

"You'll be fine, miss." Anko was on the other side of the Uchiha, holding out a somewhat-melted ice pack. Hinata graciously took it, applying it to her head.

Anko cleared her throat, "That is quite a nasty bump, however. You might want to sit out. Uchiha, you were the one to injure her in the first place, you'll keep her company."

Sasuke heaved a sigh as their coach left the office, which made the shy heiress look down out of guilt. "If y-you don't want to stay, I-I wont m-make y-you…"

"No, that's not it."

"O-Oh."

The two sat alone in an awkward silence. Hinata lowered her head as a tiny smile graced her lips.

Although Sasuke wouldn't admit it, a slight smile tugged at his own.

Meanwhile, murmurs could be heard around the gym.

"Did you see Sasuke peg that Hyuuga girl with the ball?"

"Ouch."

"Serves her right for flirting with him."

Sakura had planned on having all of the girls gang up on Hinata and spike her with dozens of dodge balls, but when it was the Uchiha himself who hit her, she couldn't of been happier. _'He can't like her, not after deliberately hitting her like that.'_

Wrong, Haruno Sakura. Wrong. Wrong. Wrong.

* * *

"As soon as I ducked, WHAM!"

Naruto clapped loudly, causing the people around the circle to jump. It was clear he was having much fun, telling the story of what happened in gym, over and over.

"You should have seen Sasuke-teme's _face_! I swear, I've never seen him look so _humiliated_."

Several people listening to the story let out a laugh, it was a rare thing to hear about the great emotionless Uchiha Sasuke become in distress, especially over a girl.

Although the raven seemed royally annoyed by the blonde's narration of the event, the shy heiress thought they were somewhat amusing. Each time she heard the story, a minor detail changed which ultimately made all the difference.

"Did you hear? Uchiha Sasuke pegged a girl with a dodgeball during gym on purpose."

"I heard his hand slipped by accident."

"I heard he wanted to hit someone else, but was _distracted_ by a girl."

"What?!"

Hinata had a feeling that the following week would be an interesting one.

* * *

**Attack of the writer's block!**

**-gaspgasp- I was on a roll for half a chapter, but it sort of returned towards the end. XD;**

**Hope you enjoyed this.**

**Even a brooding Uchiha needs a little jealousy in his life somewhere along the line. I still seem to be failing in the "extend chapter past four pages" department.**

**REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY.**

**Thought I should put that out there for you all.**


End file.
